


So good, so bad

by Cornutella



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornutella/pseuds/Cornutella
Summary: My thoughts about their scarfs and what was under them





	So good, so bad

There were two of them. In front of many cameras and people. Answering some questions, joking. Everything so usual. Almost.

‘You both look so good,’ said the interviewer.

And Ermal didn’t say anything to that. Usually he would go with something like ‘I spent hours making him look at least presentable’. But they both knew why he didn’t say anything at all skipping to the next question. Fabrizio was sitting there in Ermal’s coat and wearing big wool scarf that actually even in his own point of view didn’t go there at all.

 

‘Careful, please,’ the whisper was lost in the sound of their accelerated breathes.

Fabrizio was pressed to the wall in his own room in the hotel in Sanremo while being kissed on the neck by his companion. Ermal’s lips were so persistent and ardent that Fabrizio was losing his mind.

Ermal looked up at him, grinning. His eyes were so dark, almost black, filled with lust. His hands were on Fabri’s hips. His hair somehow messier than ever. His lips were red and a bit swollen. That was the most beautiful he ever looked.

‘Are you afraid?’ his smirk had something devilish in it.

‘Only of the marks that can tell about this night.’

Again those hot lips but now on his own. Their kisses always were so messy. Probably because they both were trying to take control. Ermal’s hands now were getting rid of Fabrizio’s jacket and he was starting to feel a bit dizzy. He took off the other man’s jacket as well. With one hand in those messy curls and with other on Ermal’s waist, pushing him incredibly closer, he pulled a bit out of the kiss to take a breath.

‘Fuck, you are so irresistible,’ Meta was whispering almost in Fab’s lips slightly touching them while speaking.

They were looking into each other’s eyes for a while, catching their breath.

‘I can say the same about you,’ answered Fabrizio in Ermal’s ear. One of his hands was still in his curls, the other caressing his neck, making him tilt his head slightly back. Fabri’s lips were slowly going from Ermal’s ear down his neck leaving tender kisses. Even burning down with passion, he still was so gentle and that was blowing Ermal’s mind. ‘I’m thirsty.’ Fab added still touching his neck with his lips.

‘Well, I’ve bought some red wine just as you like.’

Half an hour later the empty bottle was standing on the floor, and two of them were on the sofa in each other’s arms again, but already without t-shirts.

‘You are gorgeous,’ mumbled Ermal while leaving fervent kisses on Fabri’s clavicle and following higher.

Fabrizio had already lost himself completely. He didn’t care about anything at all at that moment, only about the other man’s energetic lips and hands, so he just let him have all the control.

 

‘Ermal, you are a son of a bitch!’ were the first words Meta heard the next morning.

‘Maybe I’m not a good person, but my mom is, so be careful with what you are saying,’ he muttered opening his eyes, yawning and getting up on the bed. Fabrizio went out from the bathroom and one look at him was enough to understand why he was so angry. At the bottom of his neck, near clavicle were two fresh hickeys. ‘Oh, fuck.’

Ermal got up and went closer to Fabrizio, who looked very dissatisfied, to get a closer look on his ‘work’.

‘Well… at least they are not very high,’ at least he tried to sound casual.

‘Are you kidding me? We have like two Sanremo evenings, not mentioning thousands of interviews!’ Fabri was starting to panic.

‘Okay, do not worry, I have a good concealer and no one is going to see them under the jacket…’ he could feel how Fabrizio was cursing him with only his glance.

‘You do realize that I came here in a leather jacket, yes?’

‘Fuck. You can wear my coat.’

Half an hour later Fab joined Ermal at the hotel hall, wearing his coat and…

‘Why the hell are you wearing that hideous scarf?’ he hissed through clenched teeth.

‘Because now at least I can be sure _your work_ will not be seen.’

 

* * *

 

‘Oh, I’m tired.’

‘Tired? Of what? You haven’t even touched a ball even once the whole game!’

‘Fuck off.’

They have just entered Ermal’s hotel room in Genova after they’ve escaped from ‘Partita del cuore’.

‘I missed you,’ Fabrizio whispered into his lips just before kissing him passionately, pulling him close, impossibly closer. Fabri’s tough arms were getting rid of the other man’s clothes. Oh, Ermal really liked when Fab was taking the lead. He didn’t often let him, but sometimes he liked losing control.

Being lost in the wild kiss, he hasn’t noticed how he landed on the bed and when did Fabrizio manage to take off his own t-shirt. That tanned body covered with tattoos was always made him feel a bit weak.

It felt like Fabrizio’s lips were almost everywhere – kissing his lips greedily, softly touching his cheeks, whispering something right into his ear, fervently almost biting his neck. Ermal put his hand into Fabri’s messy dark hair. Oh, that man always knew how to make him breathless. When with him, Ermal didn’t even need alcohol to feel drunk. Fabrizio’s hands were playing on him like on a musical instrument, always touching the right strings, composing a melody from all the movements and breaths.

‘Oh, god, you are amazing.’

Ermal tried for a moment to take control, when Fabrizio returned to his lips again, he tried to direct at least that one kiss, but it was already too late. All he could do, all that Fabri let him do, was only to lie there and to enjoy the other man’s grasp on his own body, so he easily gave up.

Fabrizio’s prickly kisses were going down his neck, to the clavicle, then on the chest; those hot lips going down were making him shiver. Ermal bit his lip, closing his eyes.

 

He woke up from a kiss on his lips. Fabrizio was already dressed and getting ready to leave.

‘Good morning, dear. Wake up or you’ll miss your plane to Albania.’

Ermal lazily got up, yawing.

‘Where do you find so much energy in the morning?’ he asked rhetorically while going to the bathroom ignoring Fabrizio’s wide smile. There was something disquiet in that smile. ‘For fuck’s sake, are you serious?!’

Fabrizio bursted out laughing in the room after hearing that scream from the bathroom.

‘Is that your revenge? They are exactly on the same place as mine were on you!’ Ermal went back to the room looking at Fabri with two ‘love bites’ on his neck. Fabrizio was almost crying from laughter.

‘It’s just a coincidence, nothing personal.’

Ermal tried to look very offended, even though the other man’s laugh was contagious.

‘Concealer and jacket will help you, dear. Enjoy your concert.’ With those words Fab kissed confused man on the lips and left the room.

Ermal took a deep breath remembering that he fortunately took a little pink scarf with him.

**Author's Note:**

> it was inspired by my bff @keyt_scrat (https://sapphicrussia.tumblr.com) and was written by my procrastination before exam with support of a glass of wine  
> /the title is translated "molto bene, molto male" that is Ermal's song/


End file.
